Vivre pour se souvenir
by Sefragone
Summary: Fred Weasley aurait dû avoir 39 ans aujourd'hui si la vie n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Gred et Forge n'existent plus, ce duo que nous pensions inséparables n'est plus, il ne reste que George. Mais chaque année, jour de leur anniversaire, la tradition les réunit de nouveau...
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

 **Je vous présente ma première fiction longue en hommage à Fred. J'avoue être un peu stressée, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Des bisous, on se retrouve en bas**

Chapitre 1

"Pourquoi tu ne souris pas Georgie ?"

Une voix lointaine tel un spectre que l'homme ne peut pas voir prononce ces mots. Il ne les entend pas, ses paroles appartiennent au néant.

Aucune réponse ne se fait entendre. Un jeune homme de 39 ans, les cheveux roux, assis au bord de son lit passe et repasse sa main dans ses cheveux. Le jour qu'il redoute le plus chaque année vient d'arriver, nous sommes le 1er avril 2017. Il vient d'avoir 39 ans ; l'autre aussi, enfin pas vraiment, il aurait simplement dû avoir le même âge mais ce n'est plus le cas.

Deux bras se lient tendrement autour de sa taille et une tête vient s'accoler contre son dos.

"Joyeux anniversaire mon amour !" lui murmure Angelina.

Cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont mariés depuis le 2 mai 2001. Le couple avait voulu que leur union est lieu à une date marquante de la vie de l'autre alors cela avait été décidé qu'exceptionnellement au lieu de pleurer sa mort, ils commémoreraient sa perte en montrant que la vie continue, même s'il n'était jamais totalement parti.

Un homme et l'autre, ou plutôt Fred et George. On ne dit pas Fred sans dire George et on ne dit pas George sans dire Fred, c'est Gred et Forge. Ou du moins ça l'était. Maintenant il n'y a plus que George et ce spectre qu'il n'entend pas et qui chaque année lui souhaite son anniversaire, leur anniversaire. Mais dans le monde réel, il n'y en a qu'un et cela parait invraisemblable surtout pour lui. Pourquoi doit-il exister sans Fred ? Des frères, des jumeaux, des joueurs, des farceurs, d'adorables rouquins prêts à l'humour en toute circonstance. Mais le dernier soir que s'étaient-ils dit ?

"C'est Gred et Forge, l'un n'existe pas sans l'autre. Alors on s'en sortira à deux ou non."

Et pourtant si cela avait été ainsi peut-être que le 1er avril ne serait pas le cauchemar de la vie de George. Peut-être que Fred pourrait toujours sortir des blagues à ses côtés. Leur famille serait moins triste, Ginny retrouverait ses jumeaux préférés, Hermione son amant et Harry son frère adoptif. Mais non il en a été ainsi. Et s'ils étaient partis tous les deux ? En ne voyant plus George, les autres ne s'imagineraient pas à chaque fois qu'il en manque un. Mais deux pertes auraient été trop pour tout le monde sauf George qui aurait été infiniment soulagé de ne pas devoir vivre sans son acolyte.

George n'a pas répondu à Angelina. Elle s'en moque un peu, elle sait que l'homme avec qui elle partage sa vie depuis bientôt dix-sept ans a ses moments de silence, instants où Fred et lui sont de nouveau réunis. D'ailleurs, il y en a un autre, de Fred. Leur enfant à tous les deux portent le même prénom que le jumeau disparu, que deux jumeaux disparus d'ailleurs puisque son deuxième prénom est Gideon, l'un des frères de Molly. Depuis quinze ans environ, il existe cet autre Fred, ce Fred Gideon Weasley, qui vient d'ailleurs de débouler dans la pièce.

"Bon anniversaire Papa !" crie-t-il en serrant son père contre lui.

Puis il se penche à l'oreille de son père et lui murmure les yeux brillants :

"Bon anniversaire Fred !"

* * *

Elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Et l'homme à ses côtés ne sait plus quoi faire, ou tout du moins n'a jamais su. 1er avril, cela évoque beaucoup de choses pour lui : des souvenirs douloureux et des crises de larmes à gérer. Et puis surtout dormir avec sa presque-fille qui vit chez lui en plus de son fils.

Tout le monde l'a cru mort, assassiné dans la nuit du 2 mai au 3 mai 1998. Mais son cœur n'a jamais cessé de battre, son pouls était juste presque indiscernable. Mais la force de lycanthrope laissé par Greyback l'avait maintenu en vie, laissant sa femme derrière lui. Désormais il a son fils à ses côtés et sa fille adoptive, une jolie famille inattendue mais qui ne manque pas d'amour à vendre.

La jeune fille ou désormais jeune femme depuis le nombre d'années remue et prononce un prénom sans discontinuer. "Fred, Fred, Fred…", douce litanie ou refrain douloureux.

Hermione Granger était amoureuse du rouquin depuis très longtemps, peut-être depuis l'été avant sa troisième année lorsque George lui avait révélé que Fred passait la voir tous les jours alors qu'elle était pétrifiée. Ca l'avait décidé à apprendre à mieux connaître le rouquin, qu'elle reconnaissait néanmoins depuis la première année, son côté observateur lui ayant appris à les distinguer. Un grain de beauté à un endroit différent, quelques taches de rousseur en plus et un nez légèrement plus fin, le tour était joué.

Leur petite aventure d'adolescents avait commencé pendant ce fameux été et avait cessé lorsque la Mort en avait décidé. Hermione s'était brisée se raccrochant au père adoptif qu'elle avait trouvé dans le monde sorcier qui, lui, avait survécu. Ses parents ne se souvenant plus d'elle, elle était restée dans ce monde qui était le sien même si elle n'était plus que son ombre. On l'appelle désormais Hermione Jean Granger Lupin.

1er avril 2017. Elle a le cœur tout retourné et vide son corps de ses larmes auprès de son père. Elle sent d'ailleurs une autre main lui caresser les cheveux et un corps se coller à son dos, fin dont elle sent les os. C'est Teddy et elle n'a nullement besoin de se retourner pour connaître la couleur de ses cheveux, ils sont roux, comme Fred.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. L'homme de sa vie aurait dû avoir 39 ans, il est temps de commémorer son absence et de respecter la tradition annuelle que représente cette fameuse date.

Elle laisse une dernière larme couler silencieuse puis se reprend. Elle ne doit pas pleurer devant eux et puis surtout tout doit être prêt pour commémorer dignement la mort de Fred.

* * *

Elle entend du bruit à l'étage et bientôt tous ceux qu'elle a hébergé cette nuit descendent un à un pour venir l'embrasser. Cette attention la touche et elle aurait souri, en d'autres circonstances. Parce qu'il en manque un, il en manquera toujours un. L'un de ses fils, son Fred, lui a été arraché pour s'être trouvé dans une guerre qui ne le concernait que de trop loin, dans laquelle il était tellement jeune, peut-être trop.

Il y a cette douleur qui ne la quitte plus, présente chaque jour au plus profond de son cœur et qui restreint le nombre de sourires chaleureux qu'elle offrait auparavant. Mais il y a aussi la culpabilité d'avoir laissé son fils se mêler à la guerre, se faire tuer dans la plus terrible bataille du monde sorcier. Elle avait déjà perdu ses précieux frères, elle avait laissé son fils mourir.

Molly jette un coup d'œil à la vaisselle et se tourne vers sa famille venue la serrer contre elle. Tout d'abord s'avance le plus jeune rouquin, la mine un peu débraillée, les cheveux en épis lui donnant un air de vieux fou électrocuté. Ses yeux sont rougis et il tient la main de sa fille d'un côté et de sa femme de l'autre. Ron serre brièvement sa mère contre lui, Pansy embrasse Molly sur la joue et Penny se colle contre ses jambes un instant.

Après lui, vient l'éternel célibataire de la fratrie, bien trop solitaire pour construire un semblant de vie avec une femme. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir pleuré mais son regard est vague, perdu dans des lointains souvenirs qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui. De sa main bandée pour protéger les brûlures causées par un de ses protégés, Charlie caresse la joue de sa mère avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Un nouveau couple et son enfant le suit de près. La jeune fille est née un 2 mai, un an avant le mariage de l'un de ses oncles. Elle n'a jamais connu Fred pourtant Merlin sait qu'elle aurait aimé. Elle a tant entendu d'histoires sur lui et à travers les souvenirs de sa famille, elle l'adore du plus profond de son cœur. Elle serre fort la main de sa mère qui pleure, sensible à la tristesse de cette grande famille à qui elle appartient désormais. Son homme laisse d'une unique larme traîtresse briller les cicatrices qui le défigurent. Bill, Fleur et Victoire offre une étreinte à Molly, d'un même mouvement.

Un nouveau petit groupe se présente devant eux. Trois jeunes enfants, dont les deux plus vieux auraient dû être à Poudlard un jour ordinaire et une petite fillette rousse portant un air trop grave et mature pour son âge accompagnent leurs parents. L'Elu a cessé de pleurer depuis bien longtemps, depuis cette guerre qui l'a brisé, depuis la mort de l'illustre directeur de Poudlard. Mais ses yeux vert émeraude sont éteints et la tristesse est peinte sur ses traits. Il serre contre lui la benjamine des Weasley sanglotant et effondrée, celle qui avait eu le privilège d'être la plus proche des jumeaux. Une embrassade générale les enveloppe un instant, Molly et les Potter, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus et Lily.

Arthur vient se placer au côté de Molly pour voir arriver devant eux le dernier fils. Celui qui les avait trahis. Celui qui avait fait honte. Mais celui qui s'était battu au côté de son frère et l'avait vu mourir. Percy ne s'en était jamais remis. Il n'est pas fou, non mais il ne parle plus, il respecte seulement la tradition annuelle. Les conversations intellectuelles ne font plus partie de son quotidien, seulement sa peine et ses remords. Il embrasse ses parents et se recule avec les autres sans sourciller. Il ne pleure pas ; son regard n'est pas vide. Il n'y a juste plus rien en lui.

D'un même mouvement toutes les personnes présentes lèvent les yeux vers l'horloge familiale. L'aiguille de Fred indique Poudlard, lieu où il repose désormais. Dans quelques heures arriveront les Lupin et le dernier jumeau avec sa famille. Dans peu de temps la tradition du 1er avril commencera, dans peu de temps des souvenirs de Fred afflueront dans les esprits.

* * *

Les retrouvailles ont été douloureuses, comme toujours lors de ce jour si spécial. George a serré Hermione contre lui, échangeant par cette étreinte toutes leurs larmes et toutes leurs peines. Ils ont tous mangé sans un mot ou presque et se trouvent désormais assis sur des chaises devant le chêne préféré de Fred prêts à faire revivre la tradition.

Molly se lève de son siège et se place devant l'assemblée émue.

"Merci d'être là, comme chaque année. Chacun votre tour vous allez nous raconter un souvenir partagé avec lui. Je te laisse commencer Percy."

D'une démarche éteinte, Molly retourne s'assoir passant devant les Lupin tandis que son fils se lève.

Hermione a déjà les yeux embués. Sa tête repose sur celle de son frère et elle serre la main de Remus dans la sienne. Harry et Ginny sont effondrés à l'intérieur mais tente de ne rien laisser paraître pour respecter ce jour si précieux. Bill pleure doucement, essayant vainement de maîtriser sa tristesse qui ne cesse de l'emporter, sa femme et sa fille partageant sa peine. Charlie reste stoïque, attendant que son frère parle. Molly ne pleure pas non plus mais elle sait que lorsqu'elle entendra sa famille parler ça ne sera plus le cas. Arthur caresse ses cheveux, le visage brisé. Ron pleure et shoote l'herbe dans un coup de pied rageur, faisant s'élever une motte de terre ; la main de Pansy sur son genou ne semblent pas le calmer. Quant à George il pleure à chaudes larmes sans discontinuer.

Et puis il y a cette personne adossée contre l'arbre prêt à écouter mais personne ne le voit. Il connaît la tradition, il y assiste chaque année. Ce jour a été marqué pour lui, sa famille a décidé de lui rendre hommage chaque année. Après tout chacun en ce monde, moldu ou sorcier doit avancer, et si l'envie lui manque, il n'a plus qu'une raison, qu'une devise : vivre pour se souvenir.

 **Me revoilà :) J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Je le poste aujourd'hui parce que nous sommes le 2 mai et que nous fêtons les 19 ans de la bataille de Poudlard sinon je posterai le samedi. Merci d'avoir lu :)**

 **A bientôt les loulous**


	2. Le récit de Percy

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre comme promis ;) C'est le début de la tradition donc le tout premier souvenir. C'est celui de Percy que vous aurez aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'ils sont plus courts que le prologue mais je les trouve bien tel quel :)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaira de nouveau.**

 **Des bisous, on se retrouve en bas**

 **Réponse aux rewiews :**

 **Isabella-57 : Merci pour ton message et tes encouragements :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira**

* * *

"Quand je pense à Fred, des centaines de souvenirs affluent dans mon esprit. Certains sont heureux et d'autres le sont moins. Pour la majorité d'entre eux il sourit de toutes ses dents et sort une blague qui nous fait rire malgré nous. Mais celui que je vais raconter aujourd'hui est peut-être le plus précieux. Nous ne l'avons partagé qu'à deux et c'est sûrement grâce à lui que je suis devant vous tous en cet instant.

Comme vous le savez tous j'ai commis une énorme faute il y a maintenant vingt-deux ans. En 1995 pour être précis, j'ai eu la vanité et la prétention de penser que le Ministère de la Magie était plus fiable que mon frère Harry Potter et que ma propre famille à part entière. J'ai choisi le pouvoir que me conférait la société sorcière face aux liens du sang.

Quelques mois après avoir fait ce choix, ô combien monstrueux, je l'ai regretté. Mais les remords n'effacent pas les actes, il était déjà trop tard dans mon esprit pour un retour en arrière possible. Je ne savais pas comment me racheter, j'étais totalement perdu. Comment prouver à sa précieuse famille qu'on regrette de ne pas leur avoir fait confiance et de leur avoir fait autant de mal ? En vérité, je crois que je ne me pardonnais pas à moi-même la trahison que j'avais commise.

C'est Fred qui a tout changé, comme quand nous étions enfants. Jusqu'à ce que je devienne orgueilleux, il avait toujours essayé de me comprendre, de m'ôter mes côtés ombrageux et taciturne. Sans succès… Comment aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être aidé ?

Quelques semaines avant la chute du ministère, je me trouvais sur le chemin de Traverse avec Cornelius Fudge et sa garde rapprochée. Le Ministre avait rendez-vous en tête à tête avec les Gobelins au sujet de la gérance de la fortune du ministère dans l'enceinte même de Gringotts. Il m'avait laissé quartier libre pour l'après-midi et j'hésitais entre Fleury et Botts ou bien une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Comme à mon habitude je choisis les livres.

Je me dirigeai vers la librairie quand je rentrai dans quelqu'un.

"Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ?" j'explosai.

Je relevai les yeux et je le découvris là, sous mes yeux après tout ce temps, presque deux ans.

"Fred ?

\- Percy Weasley."

Je décelais dans ses yeux toute l'animosité que j'avais tant méritée. Sa bouche était crispée, il tenait des livres dans ses mains enveloppés dans du papier craft. Il siffla les yeux toujours rivés sur moi et une magnifique chouette blanche qui ressemblait étrangement à Hedwige récupéra les livres et repartit.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, dans mes remords. Et puis son poing fendit l'air pour venir s'écraser contre ma joue. La douleur me prit d'assaut et une larme coula de savoir qu'il m'en voulait à ce point. Et puis contre toute attente il me serra contre lui, les larmes aux yeux.

"Bon dieu, Percy ! Par Merlin ! jura-t-il. Mais où étais-tu passé ? Deux ans putain, on n'a pas idée de disparaître aussi longtemps. Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ?"

Il se détacha de moi pour me fixer, attendant ma réponse. Je crois encore aujourd'hui qu'il s'attendait à ce que je lui crache au visage des propos prétentieux comme je l'avais toujours fait.

"Je… Tu sais, je… ne savais pas comment revenir.

\- Pardon ? m'interrogea-t-il, intrigué.

\- J'ai tout de suite regretté ce que j'avais fait. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques jours pour comprendre que c'était la pire erreur de ma vie. Mais après tout ce que j'avais dit à Papa, à Maman, à toi et à tout le monde, c'était trop tard. J'ai traîné Harry dans la boue, Fred. J'ai suivi Fudge comme un pauvre toutou son maître. J'ai soutenu Ombrage et appuyé de toutes mes forces la mise à pied de Dumbledore. Sans jamais vouloir quoique ce soit de tout ça. Mais les remords ne remplacent pas les actes."

Fred était bouche bée et triste à la fois, étonné de mes aveux et compréhensif.

"Ouais tu as raison. Tu auras beau t'excuser des milliers de fois, ça ne changera pas ce que tu as fait. Papa ne te pardonnera jamais, il oubliera simplement. Maman prendra du temps avant d'accepter tes excuses. Ron te foutra un poing et restera fâché. Ginny te lancera un Chauve-Furie et que sais-je encore. Mais ils comprendront ou du moins essaieront. On te connait tel que tu es, on sait que c'est la vanité, la prétention et l'orgueil qui t'a emporté. Tu voulais te démarquer de nous parce qu'on est sept et c'est difficile de s'affirmer dans une si grande famille. Tu as juste oublié qu'on est tous différents et qu'on t'aimait déjà comme tu étais. Mais tu dois revenir Percy. Tu dois te laisser une chance de te racheter et de rattraper tes fautes. Ce n'est pas en n'agissant pas que tu rattraperas le temps perdu ou que tu sauras ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu étais revenu. C'est la guerre Percy. Un jour peut-être que l'un de nous s'en ira sans savoir tes regrets, sans t'accorder son pardon. Tu pourras plus vivre sereinement, ça te rongera toute ta vie. Moi je te pardonne mais ça ne suffit pas. Tu as besoin qu'on te pardonne pour te pardonner à toi-même."

J'étais littéralement en train de pleurer et il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire.

"Merci Fred."

Il me sourit et me serra de nouveau contre lui. Quand il me lâcha j'entendis un "Fred" lointain et un "Monsieur Weasley". Cornelius Fudge approchait doucement me cherchant et une tornade ébouriffée arrivait vers mon frère, une sorcière qu'on pouvait seulement admirer pour tous ses talents, Hermione Granger.

"N'oublie pas, me murmura Fred qui se dirigeait déjà vers Hermione.

\- Je te le promets."

Je retrouvai Fudge et laissai cette discussion dans un coin de mon cerveau, prêt à ne jamais l'oublier.

Fred a cru en moi ce jour-là et je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant. C'est pour cela que désormais nous partageons la même devise. Puisqu'il faut vivre pour se souvenir. "

* * *

 **Me revoilà :) J'espère que ce premier récit vous a plu. Le prochain sera publié samedi prochain au mieux, au pire dans quinze jours. ;)**

 **Pensez à laisser un avis dans une review s'ils vous plait, ça m'aiderait à m'améliorer :)**

 **A bientôt les loulous**


	3. Les mots d'Hermione

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

 **Bon je reconnais j'ai une semaine de retard voire deux puisque j'avais promis un chapitre dans une ou deux semaines. Je m'excuse sincèrement.**

 **Pour vous expliquer rapidement, je suis au bord de la dépression et peut-être même en plein dedans. Alors j'ai des moments sans où je n'arrive à rien faire même si ce sont des choses que j'adore. Je tiens beaucoup à cette fiction donc je ferai de mon mieux mais je ne peux rien vous promettre malheureusement.**

 **Assez parler de moi parce qu'on est ici pour être bien et pas pour penser à ce qui ne va pas. J'espère que vous, vous allez bien et que la suite ici là vous plaira :) Pensez à me laisser une petite review pour que je puisse avoir vos avis**

 **On se retrouve en bas les loulous**

* * *

"Je ne sais pas trop comment commencer à vrai dire. J'ai peur de modifier mes souvenirs, de ne pas le décrire tel qu'il était. Je vais vous raconter une partie de ma vie assez lointaine. J'étais toute jeune et pourtant ses instants sont gravés en moi.

Je venais passer l'été au Terrier avec ma famille de cœur, avec vous. Harry devait me rejoindre en août. Le mois de juillet fut assez difficile. Je m'entendais mieux avec Harry à cette époque, Ron préférant rester avec Ginny et les jumeaux, je me sentais seule. Alors je lisais, me détendais comme je pouvais.

Charlie et Harry arrivèrent en août. Ginny resta alors avec son grand frère et Ron accapara de nouveau Harry, comme il le faisait parfois à Poudlard. Entre parties d'échec et quidditch je n'existais plus vraiment.

Mais je n'étais pas si seule finalement, les jumeaux restèrent avec moi tous les deux au début, me sortant blague sur blague pour me faire rire. Je finis par voir des éclairs douloureux dans les yeux de Fred et il s'éloigna finalement de moi, me laissant seule avec George. Je me demandais souvent pourquoi cette soudaine distance mais la présence de George finit par me distraire suffisamment pour oublier la peine dans ses yeux. Jusqu'au jour où…

Fred restait dans sa chambre à l'étage ; George et moi étions adossés contre le chêne, discutant. La discussion dériva assez rapidement d'ailleurs mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour me déplaire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ? C'est un bon jeu ça non ? me proposa George.

\- Oui vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Percy ?

\- C'est un insupportable prétentieux et arrogant mais je l'aime parce que c'est mon frère. Et parce que je sais qu'au fond il est plus que ça. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Maman, de Molly ?

\- C'est une deuxième maman pour moi. Elle me porte beaucoup d'affection et elle est adorable, attentionnée. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Angelina ?

\- Joker ça compte ? il rit.

\- Non, réponds.

\- Elle est belle, intelligente. Elle a du répondant aussi. Et puis elle est gentille.

\- Je crois que tu l'aimes plus que de raison, répliquai-je avec un léger sourire.

\- Moui peut-être. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Fred ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Mione ! insista-t-il.

\- Je l'aime bien. Il est beau à sa manière d'être, il est drôle, gentil, attentionné et tout ce que tu veux. Mais il est… distant.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu penses, soupira-t-il.

\- Quoi ?"

Il soupira de nouveau et je levais des yeux vers lui, intriguée. J'avais toujours vu les jumeaux comme deux personnes belles et bien distinctes autant au niveau de la personnalité que pour ce que je ressentais pour eux. George était un frère protecteur et Fred représentait quelqu'un de particulier pour moi, plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un frère, avec tellement d'attention.

"Pendant que tu étais pétrifiée, il venait te voir tous les jours. Quand Ron t'a laissé tomber en juillet, il insistait toujours pour que tu viennes avec nous. Quand Harry est arrivé, c'est lui qui a suggéré l'idée de rester avec toi. Mais quand tu as marqué des différences entre nous deux, quand tu as arrêté de nous considérer tous deux comme un frère et quand tu as semblé l'aimer plus que de raison, il est parti.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Comment tu le sais ?

\- C'est mon jumeau, je comprends tout sans en parler forcément avec lui. Je dis juste que vous vous aimez et que ça crève les yeux."

Je lui donnai un violent coup de coude.

"Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'attendais que tu le vois par toi-même."

Ce fut le moment que Fred choisit pour arriver vers nous. Il avait une démarche nonchalante mais j'arrivais à détecter sa fatigue et ses doutes.

"George, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Attends, je reviens."

George se leva et Fred semblait assez irrité de devoir resté avec moi. Il m'a avoué des années après qu'il était juste angoissé.

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? je lui demandai, les yeux brûlants de défi.

\- Rien dit sur quoi ?

\- Le fait que tu es venu me voir alors que j'étais pétrifiée."

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il répéta ce geste plusieurs fois et finit par demander :

"C'est George qui te l'a dit ?

\- Oui et il a bien fait.

\- Pourquoi ça ?"

Sa voix était hésitante, pleine de doutes. J'avais l'impression qu'il attendait tout de ma réponse.

"Parce que je croyais que tu comptais pour moi sans retour des choses."

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ma réponse était vague mais il la comprit aisément. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres et je me blottis contre lui, heureuse.

J'ai commencé à l'aimer à quatorze ans et je n'ai jamais cessé depuis. Parfois j'ai envie de tout arrêter et de le rejoindre mais je me dis que j'ai encore une famille. Et surtout pour lui je dois vivre, pour me souvenir."

* * *

 **Encore une fois je m'excuse pour mon retard. Je ne vous promets pas de date pour le prochain chapitre même s'il est prêt déjà. Je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi. J'espère comme même une publication dans quinze jours...**

 **Profitez de la vie les loulous et surtout prenez soin de vous :) pleins de bisous**


	4. Une idylle contée par Bill

**Coucou les loulous :)**

 **Faut pas me crier j'ai pas une semaine de retard, jusque quelques heures. J'avais prévu ce chapitre pour le samedi mais finalement ce sera le dimanche à minuit et demi. So sorry...**

 **Ce chapitre reste dans les tons tristes mais il met bel et bien en avant ce qu'on vécut Fred et Hermione... j'espère que ça vous plaira**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'essaye de faire rimer le nom commun du titre avec le prénom ça m'amuse, d'où le titre de ce chapitre**

 **Allez bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Isabella-57 : Merci bien pour ton petit message bien sympathique et également pour avoir laissé une review ce qui m'encourage vraiment ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous**

* * *

"Comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, Fred et moi avions huit ans d'écart. Entre deux frères c'est beaucoup, c'est pour cela que j'aie toujours été plus proche de Charlie et un petit peu de Percy, je dois dire. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'aimais moins mes autres frères mais l'âge a fait que j'aie moins été proche de Freddie.

C'est pourquoi cette année j'ai décidé de raconter un souvenir dont je ne fais pas vraiment partie. Enfin j'étais là puisque je vous le raconte aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas vraiment agi, enfin vous m'avez compris. C'est juste que je trouve que c'est le souvenir qui représente le mieux Fred.

Cela s'est produit en mars 1998. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gripsec, Luna, Mr Ollivander et Dean, jusqu'alors retenus prisonniers au manoir Malefoy, réussirent à s'échapper grâce à Dobby, l'elfe de maison. Il avait réussi à les faire transplaner chez Fleur et moi, à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Au début, nous étions heureux de les revoir, avant de voir leur état. Luna et Dean allaient plutôt bien mais Mr Ollivander était très pâle, très faible aussi ; il semblait avoir été torturé. Gripsec arriva ensuite avec le Trio d'Or ; il était grièvement blessé, il avait une entaille à la joue et les os de ses jambes brisés. Et puis Dobby est mort ce jour-là, poignardé par Bellatrix.

Ce que Fleur et moi n'avions pas remarqué tout de suite fut l'état d'Hermione. Ron la ramena inconsciente à la maison alors qu'Harry était encore avec Dobby sur la plage. Sa peau était grisâtre, ses lèvres asséchées et ses cheveux collaient à son visage.

Fleur l'examina pendant que je parlais avec Ron et Harry. Elle avait des bleus partout sur le corps, des entailles par ci par là. Et surtout l'horrible mot gravé en elle, on pouvait lire "Sang-de-Bourbe" sur son avant-bras. Fleur la soigna comme elle put et remarqua également les traces de doloris qui lui avaient été infligées. Mais dès qu'elle se réveilla, des cris déchirants envahirent la maison.

Ron, Harry et moi avions couru à l'étage pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Hermione se tortillait sur le lit, psalmodiant des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle était en proie à un délire lié à sa torture et aux doloris, personne n'arrivait à la calmer, encore moins à l'approcher.

Fleur resta mais Harry, Ron et moi sortîmes de la pièce. Il s'ensuivit une dispute des plus violentes entre mon frère et l'Elu. Harry hurlait qu'on devait prévenir Fred et Ron s'y refusait.

"Mais il a le droit de savoir, s'écria Harry.

\- Mais tu sais très bien comment il est quand il s'agit d'Hermione, il va s'inquiéter plus que de raison.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter selon toi ? vociféra Harry.

\- Tu es conscient du risque que tu prends là au moins ? cracha Ron.

\- Oui ! Mais si tu as une autre solution pour l'apaiser dis-le-moi. Elle a été torturée Ron !"

Ron resta rouge mais il céda sans un mot. Je pris alors une des vieilles pièces de l'AD, Armée de Dumbledore si vous préférez, dont je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais pu faire partie ayant déjà quitté l'école. En tout cas, j'envoyai un message à Fred via le faux gallion, lui disant de venir immédiatement à la maison, sans raison.

Fred arriva peu de temps après. Ses cheveux ébouriffés volaient derrière lui, dans sa course de la plage jusqu'à chez moi. Il pâlit brusquement en étendant les cris de la brune.

"Qui es-tu ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Fred Weasley, la phrase qui permet de refermer la Carte du Maraudeur est "méfait accompli"."

Harry acquiesça sous mes yeux écarquillés, je sus bien plus tard de ce qu'il s'agissait.

"C'est Hermione qu'on entend ?" murmura Fred.

Il donnait l'impression de vouloir s'éveiller pour sortir de son cauchemar. Harry et moi nous regardâmes, hésitant sur les mots à employer pour lui faire part de la situation avec tact, sans trop l'effrayer. Mais Ron prit les devants un peu brusquement.

"Nous avons réussi à nous échapper du manoir Malefoy, sains et saufs. Mais Dobby est mort et Hermione a…

\- A quoi ? le coupa Fred, inquiet.

\- Elle a été torturée par Bellatrix, termina Harry pour Ron. Et personne n'arrive à la calmer ni à la toucher."

Les yeux de Fred s'embuèrent brusquement et quelques larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues. Les cris ne s'amenuisaient pas. Il nous jeta un coup d'œil attendant notre approbation et voyant mon signe de tête, il s'élança à l'étage. La suite c'est Fleur qui me l'a raconté.

Fleur allait sortir quand Fred arriva dans la pièce mais elle resta là à veiller sur Hermione, légèrement intriguée de sa présence. Elle se tortillait toujours sur son lit, prise au piège par la douleur qui avait cessé dans son corps mais pas dans sa tête.

Fred s'assit au bord de son lit s'apprêtant à lui caresser le visage. Elle allait le repousser en lui donnant un coup alors il attrapa ses poignets et les plaqua sur le lit avec force. Hermione pleurait et criait toujours.

"Hermione, c'est moi Fred, lui hurla-t-il pour couvrir ses bruits. Il ne va plus rien t'arriver, tu n'es plus au manoir. Bellatrix est loin maintenant. Je suis là moi, continua-t-il. Plus rien ne peut t'arriver."

Elle cessa brusquement de hurler sur ses mots et elle le dévisagea semblant le reconnaître. Elle se mit à trembler, les larmes coulant à flots. Il lui lâcha les poignets pour lui caresser les cheveux, le visage. Il voulut l'embrasser sur le front mais elle lui sauta au cou, le serrant fortement contre elle. Alors il s'allongea à ses côtés et elle vint se coller à lui, sa tête sur son torse. Il continuait de caresser ses cheveux et avait passé un bras protecteur autour d'elle dont la main terminait sur son ventre.

Fleur redescendit ensuite pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Au bout d'une heure, je montai les voir ; Ron et Harry étant partis dormir, choqués par les événements.

Hermione dormait et il pleurait. Il avait eu peur, ça se voyait tellement de la manière dont il la serrait contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

"Fleur m'a raconté, lui murmurai-je en m'asseyant au bord du lit. Ton amour pour elle est vraiment remarquable. Comment elle va ?

\- Elle a presque rien dit depuis le départ de Fleur. Elle m'a juste parlé de Potterveille, elle nous a entendu Lee, Remus, Kingsley, Georgie et moi. Elle a aussi entendu le message que je lui passai tous les soirs sous le nom de Rapière. "Si Hermione m'entend, je voudrais lui dire que je l'aime et qu'elle a le devoir de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible."

\- Oui je m'en souviens de ça. Je crois que Ron et Harry ont prévu de rester ici quelques temps, tu devrais rester avec elle. Elle a subi des doloris et "sang-de-bourbe" a été gravée sur sa peau même si elle ne le sait pas encore. Je suis désolé Fred.

\- Ils finiront tous par crever ces ordures, cracha-t-il en réponse.

\- Je préviens George avec le faux gallion.

\- Merci.

\- C'est normal, lui assurai-je. Je dois vous laisser, Fleur a besoin de moi."

J'embrassai Hermione sur le front, Fred sur la joue et quittait la pièce.

Fred resta à la Chaumière aux Coquillages jusqu'au départ d'Hermione. Il prit soin d'elle et géra son traumatisme. Leur relation n'en fut que plus belle et en sortit renforcée. Ils s'aimaient de l'amour le plus pur que je n'ai jamais vu ailleurs.

Voilà. Je vous l'ai dit, ce souvenir ne m'appartient qu'indirectement mais il le représente tellement bien. Il avait un tel cœur et un tel amour pour ceux qui comptaient pour lui.

Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est pour lui, c'est pour toi Freddie. Pour que tu perdures dans nos cœurs, pour que tu nous quittes jamais vraiment car nous devons vivre, pour se souvenir."

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude j'espère sincèrement que votre lecture vous a plu. Essayez de laisser une review avec vos critiques positives et négatives pour que je puisse m'améliorer...**

 **Je vous fais pleins de bisous et je vous dis à dans 15 jours les loulous**

 **PS : Je vous laisse un petit cadeau, le souvenir suivant sera raconté par Molly ;)**


	5. La biographie relatée par Molly

**Bonjour, bonsoir**

 **Je suis sûre qu'actuellement vous avez envie de me tuer. Mais il y a vraiment eu un enchaînement de mauvais "événements" qui ont retardé ma publication. Restez pour tout lire s'il vous plaît.**

 **Tout d'abord ce chapitre est une réécriture. Il était prêt à l'avance et je l'ai malencontreusement effacé en oubliant d'enregistrer le document. Ensuite j'ai eu cette traître d'appendicite qui a nécessité dix jours de clinique puis une convalescence. Et puis derrière une grosse mauvaise nouvelle qui a troublé ma petite vie d'adolescente.**

 **J'ai énormément de retard, j'aurais dû publié mon chapitre le 24 juin, hors nous sommes le 22 juillet donc si je sais encore compter, j'ai 4 samedis de retard, je suis vraiment so sorry. Mais d'avoir supprimé mon chapitre, ça m'a dégoûté de devoir le réécrire parce que je le trouvais bien. Alors s'il vous plaît dites moi si ce chapitre vous plaît et laissez moi un avis en commentaire parce que j'ai super peur. Et je remercie vivement AshButterfly et LovelyTime qui m'ont donné la motivation de le recommencer.**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse avec le chapitre qui est comme vous avez pu le voir raconté par Molly.**

 **Bonne lecture les loulous**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Isabella-57 : Merci pour ton avis et de prendre le temps d'en écrire un, ça me fait plaisir. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu n'as pas abandonné ta lecture...**

 **AshButterfly : J'adhère tout à fait à ton avis. Des fics non finies ça arrive tellement, on a envie de supplier l'auteur de continuer à l'écrire mais on n'a pas le droit d'insister alors on le fait pas. Ton avis me touche énormément et je vous dédie ce chapitre à toi et LovelyTime. Bonne lecture et un grand merci :)**

 **LovelyTime : Merci beaucoup pour ton avis. Il me touche beaucoup et je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise. Si tu as lu au dessus tu m'as donné une belle motivation donc je vous dédie ce chapitre à toi et AshButterfly. Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

"C'est tellement dur pour moi d'être devant vous aujourd'hui. Perdre un de ses fils, c'est perdre un bout de soi-même. Et quand il est perdu on ne le retrouve jamais, on doit juste vivre avec ce morceau de cœur qui a disparu, ce vide en nous, autant indéfinissable qu'insurmontable. Mais j'ai huit autres enfants, il faut apprendre à vivre, à trouver ce courage qui nous manque quand un être n'est plus. Il faut savoir avancer et faire son chemin malgré tout.

Le souvenir que je vais vous raconter aujourd'hui est douloureux autant pour moi que pour vous. C'est pourtant lui que j'ai choisi cette année car il symbolise l'amour qu'il nous portait. Je m'excuse pour les larmes que je vous ferai verser mais vous avez autant besoin que moi de ce souvenir.

Cela se produisit en juillet 1997, le jour du transfert d'Harry au Terrier. Ginny et moi étions mortes d'inquiétude en vous attendant. Et puis nous apprîmes tous la mort d'Alastor et, …, et George perdit son oreille. Cette journée fut épouvantable.

Au milieu de la nuit, je descendis me faire une tisane pour me remettre de mes émotions. Le salon était vide, George avait été installé dans sa chambre pour profiter des talents précoces de médicomagie de Mione. Mais la cuisine ne l'était pas. Fred était posté sur une fenêtre, regardant le ciel au dehors. Dans la pénombre je distinguais ses yeux baignés de larmes, son air fatigué, les traits tirés par la terreur qu'avaient engendré les événements du début de soirée.

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais lui parler ou non alors j'attendis, faisant chauffer la bouilloire, sortant les herbes et ma tasse. Il se décolla de son poste d'observation et vint se coller à moi, m'enserrant le ventre de ses mains puissantes. Il déposa sa tête sur mon épaule et me murmura à l'oreille :

"J'ai peur maman.

\- Mais on a tous peur chéri, lui répondis-je, tout en me retournant pour lui faire face, mes mains désormais posées sur ses joues pour encadrer son visage avec douceur.

\- Tu ne comprends pas maman. Je n'ai pas peur de la guerre. J'ai peur du manque que je pourrais créer si je mourrais et j'ai peur de perdre l'un d'entre vous. Je n'ai plus envie de rire, de prendre la vie comme un jeu. Quand ça touche George ou l'un d'entre vous, ce n'est plus un jeu dont on sort forcément gagnant au bout d'un certain temps. C'est un vrai défi lancé par Tu-sais-qui, par la vie elle-même. Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent maman quand on perd quelqu'un ? "

Je pleurais sous l'effet de ses mots. Le fait qu'il ne joue plus rendait tout encore plus réel que ça ne l'était déjà. Et je partageais la même peur que lui, en sachant néanmoins déjà ce que cela faisait.

"Quand j'ai perdu tes oncles, Gideon et Fabian, la douleur fut effroyable. On ne peut pas l'imaginer tant qu'on ne l'a pas vécu. Quand Dumbledore en personne est venu nous voir, ton père et moi, pour nous avertir de la mort de mes frères, ce fut un véritable choc, un coup de massue sur la tête. Je ne voulais pas y croire, Bill et Charlie non plus. La guerre n'avait jamais été aussi réelle qu'en cet instant."

Je m'interrompis un moment, le temps de verser la tisane dans ma tasse. J'en servis une à Fred et pris place en face de lui autour de la table de la cuisine. Je repris mon souffle et poursuivis :

"J'ai passé quelques jours à me convaincre que tout n'était qu'illusion et qu'ils reviendraient m'embêter, comme vous l'avez tant fait avec Ginny. Mais en voyant leurs corps à l'enterrement, j'ai compris que tous mes espoirs ne servaient à rien et que je devais les laisser partir pour que leur âme soit en paix. Alors avec une infinie tristesse, j'ai dû accepter de vivre sans eux et j'ai dû comprendre qu'ils étaient partis sans qu'on n'y puisse rien, par les aléas de la vie, que je n'étais pas responsable et que c'était cette guerre sordide qui les avait tués. Je ne peux pas te décrire un deuil, Fred. Pour certains il est interminable, pour d'autres beaucoup plus court. Des personnes passent par la dépression à laquelle j'ai eu la chance d'échapper grâce au soutien d'Arthur et parce que pendant ces années de terreur, la peur primait sur toutes les autres émotions."

Je saisis alors la main de mon fils pour appuyer mes propos.

"Mais tu sais bien à quel point cela reste difficile. Regarde Remus et Harry, à la mort de Sirius, ils ont été totalement bouleversés. Harry l'a de nouveau été à la mort de Dumbledore et il n'était pas le seul. C'est compliqué de dire au revoir à ceux qu'on aime mais les adieux sont toujours plus déchirants.

\- Mais comment continuer sans savoir ce que la personne attendait de nous ? C'est impossible d'avancer en ne sachant pas si elle voulait qu'on continue à vivre ou non, qu'on fasse telle ou telle chose pour elle. Si tu mourrais, je voudrais savoir ce que tu attends de moi.

\- La vie ne nous laisse pas toujours la liberté de nous exprimer Fred. Si on pouvait aider nos proches à faire le deuil, on le ferait mais on ne connait pas la date où la Mort viendra nous chercher.

\- Mais Maman je voudrais qu'il sache, explosa Fred, les yeux brillants. Je voudrais que Papa sache qu'il doit rester le père le plus brave du monde sorcier et poursuivre sa passion pour les Moldus. Je voudrais que tu demeures cette mère aimante qui nous réprimande quand il faut, qui s'insinue dans nos vies en adorable mère poule et qui demande à Harry de reprendre trois fois des saucisses au petit déjeuner. Je voudrais de toutes mes forces que Bill reste le merveilleux époux qu'il est et tout ce qui fait de lui une belle personne. Je voudrais que Charlie continue à aimer les dragons et qu'il pense qu'à chaque fois qu'un dragon l'atteint de ses flammes, c'est moi qui lui envoie un signal. Je voudrais que Percy en pensant à moi se libère et se pardonne pour ce qu'il a fait à notre famille et qu'il revienne parmi nous. Je voudrais que Ron continue à vivre avec sa maladresse, ses crises de colères qui font de lui un frère insupportable que j'aime tellement. Je voudrais que Ginny soutienne George de toutes ses forces et qu'elle n'oublie jamais que j'étais quand même son frère préféré. Je voudrais que George vive en se disant que nous étions deux mais que le deuxième être est toujours là, en lui. Je voudrais qu'Harry garde un bon souvenir de moi et sourit en se souvenant me confier l'argent du magasin et recevoir la carte du Maraudeur. Et je voudrais qu'Hermione tout en continuant de m'aimer du fond de son cœur reconstruise sa vie. J'aimerais tellement vous dire que je veux que vous continuiez à vivre parce que même si je vous aime de tout mon cœur, je ne vaux pas la peine que vous ratiez vos vies pour moi. Je souhaiterais vous autoriser à vivre, avancer et aimer si je mourrais. Pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire Maman ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit ?

\- Fred, la vie est horrible. Elle accorde certains privilèges mais pas toujours ceux qu'on voudrait. Mais tout ce que tu viens de dire, tu n'en as pas besoin. Nous sommes soudés, je ne laisserai partir aucun de mes enfants dans cette fichue guerre."

Il y eut un instant de silence. Fred reprenait son souffle perdu dans sa longue tirade tandis que j'assimilais la peur dans son discours. Ce qui le poussait à dire tout ça c'était la peur de mourir, la peur de nous savoir tristes s'il venait un jour à partir.

"Ecoute Fred. La vie c'est l'océan. C'est un espace merveilleux et terrifiant avec ses bons et ses mauvais courants. Pour avancer il suffit de nager à sa surface et même si parfois on a la sensation de se noyer on finit toujours par remonter pour respirer de nouveau. Même si la guerre t'éloigne de la rive et t'emporte vers le large, dis-toi qu'il y aura toujours une vague pour te ramener sur le sable, quitte à te mettre la tête sous l'eau au cours du trajet."

Je me levai, pris sa tasse ainsi que la mienne et la déposai dans l'évier.

"Allons-nous coucher maintenant. Il est temps que ton petit navire rentre au port, au moins le temps d'une nuit. On a tous eu assez d'émotions aujourd'hui."

Je déposai ensuite un baiser sur le front de Fred et le laissait seul au milieu du salon, pensif, pendant que je grimpais les marches pour aller me coucher.

Fred nous aimait. C'est ce qu'il a montré ce soir-là. Et il voulait aussi nous dire à tous de vivre et d'avancer, pour le remercier d'avoir été un fils, un frère, un amant. On ne l'oubliera jamais car nous avons tous choisi de vivre pour se souvenir. "

* * *

 **Le chapitre est terminé. Pensez à laisser un avis si vous le pouvez et même si vous ne le faites pas je vous remercie de me lire à chaque fois. J'espère que je ne vous aie pas perdu dans votre lecture à cause de mon retard.**

 **Je ne vous promets rien mais j'espère vous retrouver au plus tard dans quinze jours. Il me semble que ce sera au tour d'Harry mais je n'en suis plus sûre donc ne vous y préparez pas trop.**

 **Encore merci, bisous les loulous**


End file.
